Angelic
by Ruggi
Summary: Eu estava sem uma razão para viver. As duas pessoas mais queridas para mim, me deixaram. Um viajou, já o outro, morreu. Não entendo como tudo terminou assim.  Como gostaria de voltar no tempo. Gostaria de poder aproveitar mais com ele. E agora é tarde.
1. Prólogo

**Estava tudo tão bom...**

-Utau, eu te amo.

-E-eu também.

**Mas tudo que é bom, acaba.**

-Vocês ficaram sabendo?

-O quê? O quê aconteceu?

-Ele... Ele sofreu um acidente.

**Eu gostaria de poder voltar atrás...**

-Vamos para outra competição de ramen?

-Claro! E dessa vez, eu vou ganhar!

**Mas já é tarde.**

-Utau, ele não aguentou.

-Ele morreu.

**Ele se foi, é impossível...**

-Utau, você pode ver ele de novo.

**Ou será que não?**


	2. Was It Too Late?

Já faz um ano desde que ele se foi. Eu sinto muita saudades. Mas a diferença é que agora, a falta que ele me faz, é por ele ser meu irmão. Nada mais. Eu já encontrei o meu alguém. O meu alguém especial. Ele que ficou ao meu lado, mesmo que eu gritasse com ele, o xingasse, o batesse, ele continuou comigo. Ele sempre esteve lá quando precisei. Ele foi meu porto seguro.

Neste momento, eu estou indo me encontrar com ele. Nós vamos fazer mais um de nossos desafios de comer ramen. Sorrio ao pensar nisso. Eu caminhava pelo parque, indo em direção ao restaurante, onde iríamos nos encontrar. Tudo estava tão tranqüilo. Ouvia o canto dos pássaros, as crianças rindo enquanto brincavam. Podia sentir a felicidade no ar.

-Utau! - ouvi alguém gritar, me tirando de meus devaneios.

Olhei para trás e vi um Kukai sorridente correndo em minha direção. Acenei para ele. Um pouco depois ele já estava do meu lado, mas um pouco arfante.

-Oi – disse eu.

-Yo! Tudo bem? Está preparada para perder?

- Ai, eu acho que quem deveria perguntar isso sou eu, já que eu com certeza vou ganhar.

-Não tenha tanta certeza... No três?

É claro, já sabia o que ele queria. Um corrida até lá.

-No três. Um...

-Dois...

-Três! – antes mesmo de eu gritar, já tinha começado a correr.

-Ei, isso não vale! – ele estava correndo atrás de mim, enquanto eu ria.

-Utau, já que é assim... Chara Change!

-Que injustiça! – digo ao ver ele me ultrapassar. Ele ri.

Logo chegamos ao restaurante, e é claro ele ganhou. Bem, mais ou menos já que ele roubou. Eu estava com uma cara meio rabugenta.

-Que cara é essa Utau? – ele estava com uma cara de quem estava se divertindo.

-Você roubou... – conclui, fechando a cara. Ele ri.

-Você também, mas quem é bom, é bom. – ele esfrega um pouco a mão dele em minha cabeça, bagunçando ligeiramente meu cabelos.

-EI! – digo, corando um pouco enquanto afasto a mão dele.

-Vamos? Ou você vai desistir?

-Claro que não vou desistir. Nunca! Com quem você pensa que está falando? – respondo sorrindo.

-Vem logo então. – Ele pega minha mão e me puxa para dentro do restaurante. Não pude deixar de corar com o toque.

Nos sentamos no balcão, e pedimos dois ramens grandes. Em pouco tempo já estávamos com os pratos em nossa frente.

-Pronta?

-Eu nasci pronta Kukai. – afasto meu cabelo do rosto.

-Então, um...

-Dois...

-Três!

Começamos a comer que nem loucos. Todos começaram a prestar atenção. Ouvi algumas pessoas apostando. Isso já tinha virado rotina. Eu e Kukai sempre vínhamos aqui, e conseqüentemente, as pessoas apostavam sempre, tentando adivinhar quem iria ganhar dessa vez.

Estava quase terminando, quando o vejo colocar seus hashis sobre a mesa. Eu tinha perdido. Pela segunda vez hoje. Ele me olhava com um grande sorriso estampado na cara.

-Não acredito que perdi pela segunda vez, em um só dia, para um pirralho como você.

Ele ficou sério.

-Ah, Kukai, não faz essa cara. Você sabe que eu só estou brincando, né? – perguntei, tentando disfarçar minha preocupação. Não gostava de ver ele assim. Ainda mais se for por minha causa. E de todo jeito, essa expressão não combina com o rosto dele.

E sim, eu já sabia dos sentimentos que tinha por ele. Eu só... Não tive a chance de lhe dizer. É... É isso.

Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Ele percebeu. Merda. Coro ligeiramente.

-A Utau está preocupada?

-N-não, claro que não.

Ele ri, e claro, eu riu junto.

-Então, melhor de três?

-Claro.

Nós ficamos lá por um bom tempo. Fizemos melhor de três, de seis... Fizemos até de nove! Eu nem sei pra onde foi toda aquela comida, nem sei como agüentei comer tudo aquilo, e ainda mais comer um sorvete, como estávamos fazendo agora, enquanto passeávamos pelo parque.

-Eu continuo sendo o vencedor.

-Para de se gabar, pirralho! – nós rimos em uníssono.- Nós vamos ter uma revanche, você vai ver! E vai ser eu quem vai ganhar!

-Então tá. Amanhã, ás três?

-Combinado!

O sol já estava se pondo, e havia poucas pessoas passeando pelo parque a esse horário.

-Vamos nos sentar?

-Claro. – respondi.

Havia um banco bem perto de onde estávamos. E foi ali mesmo que nos sentamos. Estávamos em silêncio. Mas era um silêncio agradável.

-U-utau, eu preciso te falar uma c-coisa. – disse Kukai, quebrando o silêncio. Qual é a do gaguejo?

-Claro, pode falar. – sorri, tentando acalmar ele, que claramente estava nervoso.

-Bem, Utau, eu...

-Você... ?- incentivei-o a continuar.

Ele respirou fundo, e se virou, me encarando nos olhos. Por que ele está tão nervoso? O que aconteceu Kukai? Era o que eu tinha vontade de gritar, mas me contive. Estava claramente preocupada.

-Utau, eu te amo.

Congelei na hora. Estava boquiaberta. E super corada. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Bem, na verdade eu sabia, mas não encontrava a voz para responder. Ele se levantou, limitando-me a ver apenas suas costas.

-Era só isso o que eu tinha a dizer. – pude ouvir a tristeza em sua voz.

Ele começou a caminhar, aumentando o espaço entre nós. Era agora ou nunca. Levantei-me e corri em sua direção. Segurei seu pulso.

-E-espere Kukai...

Ele parou, mas não se virou para me encarar. Aposto que estava constrangido. Além de ter se declarado, eu... Eu não respondi. Mas isso não ficaria assim.

-E-eu também.

Respirei fundo. Agora eu entendo como ele se sentia a alguns minutos atrás.

-Eu também te amo, Kukai.

Ele finalmente se virou. Ele estava com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto.

-É-é sério?

-Uhum.

No mesmo momento em que respondi, puxei ele para mais perto, e fechei o espaço entre nós. Pude ver que eu o surpreendi, já que ele não correspondeu ao beijo no começo, mas logo relaxou, e aprofundou o beijo. Era um beijo doce e apaixonado. Um beijo que eu queria a tanto tempo, mas nunca tive coragem antes. Agora, eu realmente estava beijando ele. Eu mal acreditava.

Um pouco depois, nos separamos, pois estávamos ambos sem ar.

-Utau, eu te amo. Eu estou tão feliz em saber que você... Você também me ama.

Eu tive que rir, ao ouvir o tom que usou ao dizer isso. Como se ele mesmo não acreditasse noq eu estava acontecendo. Pelo menos não era apenas eu.

-Sim, eu também te amo, Kukai. Pode acreditar.- e assim, nos beijamos novamente.

Dessa vez não foi a falta de ar que nos separou, mas sim o celular de Kukai que começou a tocar.

-Moshi-moshi. Ah, sim. Aham. Tudo bem, já estou indo.

-Utau, eu preciso ir.

-Ok, eu também preciso. Minha mãe já deve estar preocupada, já que já escureceu e eu nem dei notícia.

Ele me deu um selinho, nos despedimos e fomos cada um em uma direção, pois nós morávamos em direções opostas.

Algumas horas depois, eu já estava em meu quarto. Já tinha tomado banho, e jantado. Agora eu estava mexendo no computador. Para falar a verdade, eu estava no MSN com a Amu, e a Rima. As duas estavam juntas na casa de Amu. E claro, estávamos com a webcam ligada, assim como o microfone, ou seja, a gente se falava, ao invés de digitar.. Estávamos rindo por besteiras. Escuto um celular tocar. Era o de Amu. Ela atendeu e assentiu algumas vezes, mas de repente, sua cara ficou pálida, e estava boquiaberta.

-O que houve Amu? –perguntei, super preocupada.

-Vocês ficaram sabendo? – ela estava quase chorando.

-O quê? O quê aconteceu? – eu estava desesperada.

-Ele... Ele sofreu um acidente. – ela não agüentou, começou a chorar.

-Ele quem, Amu? – não pode ser ele, né? Não pode ser quem eu estou pensando que é.

-O-o K-kukai.

Meu mundo parou. Isso só podia ser brincadeira. Não podia ser verdade.

-A-amu, i-isso n-não t-tem g-graça! P-para de b-brincar!

-UTAU! Eu estou com cara de quem está brincando?

Comecei a chorar mais ainda.

-O-o que... A-aconteceu? – disse entre soluços.

-Ele... Ele foi atropelado.


End file.
